Reign of Terror
by DarkMagicksUnderSilverMoo
Summary: Summary: a new twist on the season 4 episode “Calvary” where Angelus gets loose in L.A. (Man I love that guy, he's so fun to work with) Full of cool violence, trusts broken, and sworn vendettas!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters blahdy blahdy blah... They're all Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt's (even though no one gives credit to the people who randomly write some of the episodes we all love like Jane Espenson, she has written some DAMN good ones, Guise will be Guise and how about Jeannie Renshaw, Garry Campbell, Douglas Petrie... and I'm guessing y'all REALLY don't care so lets move on shall we?) yeah it all belongs to them, I just add my own sickening twists for the hell of it.

If you haven't seen the episode you MUST read this!!!!

Angelus has been spilling secrets and turning everyone against each other from behind bars in the basement. Wes and Gunn have begun to hate each other because of the love they "share" for Fred. Wes is pissed that she loves Gunn , Gunn is pissed that Wes begins coming on to Fred. Angelus has just "tricked" Cordelia into letting him out of the cage he's in. The gang had attempted to re-ensoul him but failed (they just don't know it which is why Cordy let him out(or so we think...don't ask.)) He starts by going upstairs and talking to Fred. In the show he asks for a hug and she gives him a funny look, then a crash in the lobby interrupts them.

anything in asterisks (stars) is ME talking

**Chapter 1**

"Can I have a hug?" an evil grin spread across his face "the face of an Angel." in the ancient times Angelus was known as 'Angelus; the demon with the face of an Angel'

"Um..." she raised an eyebrow at him. She hadn't known him as one to give many hugs. And even so, it's kind of a weird thing to say after what they had just talked about, "Uh, ok, I guess... sure," she held her arms out for him.

He returned the hug warmly at first. He then unsheathed his fangs, his eyes fading to a golden-green. His forehead wrinkled a few times over like in first season, not the crappy make-up when they started getting lazy in later seasons, the cute Vamp look. He inhaled deeply smelling her blood through the flesh of her neck and veins. He drove his canine teeth, which were now over twice as long as the rest of the rest of them, into her throat. She screamed in pain and he cupped his hand over her mouth, choking the scream. It felt to her as though every vein in her body was being pulled toward his mouth. She began to moan in agony. He pulled away to further taunt her.

"Hmm... I really don't know if I should kill you now," her eyes went wide and she mumbled something incomprehensible, "or keep you alive to teach them who they're really dealing with, see I don't think they really get it," he laughed dangerously.

She tried to push away but he only tightened his grip on her shoulders.

Gunn and Wesley tore into the office to find Fred collapsed on the floor and hysterical, Angel was supporting her, trying to calm her down.

"We heard a scream"

Angel turned to Gunn and Wesley, his eyes in a false panic as he began stuttering lies.

"Connor... h- he came back, only a vampire followed him back here. When- When I heard her scream I-I raced over as fast as I could. I found her here... she's-she's hallucinating. She- she keeps yelling and pushing me off, saying I'm still Angelus, she thinks... thinks I bit her! I knew it would be hard to earn your trust back, all of you, I never should have told Cordy to let me out of the cage."

Angel stood and walked over to Wes and Gunn who immediately headed over to Fred, only Angel held out his hand to stop Wesley.

"Hey, Wes can I talk to you in the lobby for a sec?"

"Sure, What is it Angel?"

When they were out of the office he explained

"Look, Wes, I know some of the things I said when I was Angelus were a little..."

"Angel you can't blame yourself for what Angelus said, we all know that isn't you."

"But, all those things, well, screwed a lot of things up. But because of me Fred and Gunn's relationship is sort of, declining. So how about you step back and let Gunn play the hero figure for a while. I mean, after all, he's the one she loves."

Wes's stomach turned at that and he looked up at Angel, eyes half closed.

"Oh, God, Wes... I... that was a horrible thing to say- I'm sorry."

"No, you're right she does love him. It's not worth being jealous; Fred can love whoever she wants. I'm not going to force my love on her."

Angel laid his hand on Wes's shoulder. "You're a good man Wes... oh, and there is ONE more thing,"

"Yes, Angel?"

Angel thrust a dagger in to Wesley's gut and twisted it savagely, causing him to gasp and double over in pain.

He leaned over slowly, smiling maliciously, and whispered softly in Wesley's ear, "I'm NOT Angel."

Wesley stared at the gaping hole in his stomach in disbelief and Wesley collapsed into a pool of his own blood.

END CHAPTER

**Chapter 2**

"It was Angel! He's still evil!! The-the spell... it didn't work! Charles- Charles- he- you have to believe me!"

"Ok baby, Ok. We're gonna getcha to a hospital, don't worry."

"Charles! I am NOT delusional! It WAS ANGEL!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she said disheartened and in a whisper.

Gunn lifted the sobbing girl up into his arms, her head resting on his right, her legs, from the knees down dangling over his left. He carried her into the lobby where he found Wesley.

"Oh my God," Fred whispered.

"Fred, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She stood uneasily feeling dizzy from the amount of blood loss. Gunn checked Wesley's pulse. He was alive but un-conscious. He pulled the knife out and tossed it to the side.

"Wes! Wes can you hear me?"

No answer.

"We have to get him to the hospital."

Once Gunn had gotten them both to the hospital he went to check on Fred.

He held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"How you feelin'?"

"Suddenly much better," she smiled at him and he returned it with a small, uneasy grin of his own.

"How's Wesley?"

His smile faded quickly.

"Not so good. He's not going to die, but the doc said he didn't know when Wes'll regain consciousness."

"Poor Wes," she gasped, "What if Angel tries to kill him again, this time it will be impossible to stop him since he's, ya know, evil and all."

"I know, I thought of that. I've got Connor watching him for now, Cordy went with so she wouldn't be alone in the hotel."

"Hmm..." she smiled, "You think of everything."

He planted a tender kiss on her pale lips. He ran the back of his finger down the side of her cheek and smiled.


	2. Reign of Terror

"It was Angel! He's still evil!! The-the spell... it didn't work! Charles- Charles- he- you have to believe me!"

"Ok baby, Ok. We're gonna getcha to a hospital, don't worry."

"Charles! I am NOT delusional! It WAS ANGEL!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she said disheartened and in a whisper.

Gunn lifted the sobbing girl up into his arms, her head resting on his right, her legs, from the knees down dangling over his left. He carried her into the lobby where he found Wesley.

"Oh my God," Fred whispered.

"Fred, can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

She stood uneasily feeling dizzy from the amount of blood loss. Gunn checked Wesley's pulse. He was alive but un-conscious. He pulled the knife out and tossed it to the side.

"Wes! Wes can you hear me?"

No answer.

"We have to get him to the hospital."

Once Gunn had gotten them both to the hospital he went to check on Fred.

He held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"How you feelin'?"

"Suddenly much better," she smiled at him and he returned it with a small, uneasy grin of his own.

"How's Wesley?"

His smile faded quickly.

"Not so good. He's not going to die, but the doc said he didn't know when Wes'll regain consciousness."

"Poor Wes," she gasped, "What if Angel tries to kill him again, this time it will be impossible to stop him since he's, ya know, evil and all."

"I know, I thought of that. I've got Connor watching him for now, Cordy went with so she wouldn't be alone in the hotel."

"Hmm..." she smiled, "You think of everything."

He planted a tender kiss on her pale lips. He ran the back of his finger down the side of her cheek and smiled.


	3. Reign of Terror

"My dad."

Connor sat, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, thought, barely even noticing Cordelia's hand on his shoulder.

"Connor you can't blame Angel for what Angelus says, or does... he's not your father."

"That's not what he says."

"Well he lied, are you going to believe someone like Angelus, or are you going to listen to me?"

He put his hand over hers.

It was the dead of the night. The windows were pitch black, nothing outside was visible. However the ever-watchful eyes of Angelus were watching over them all. He stared coldly at them. He had intended to kill Wesley. So much for that plan, at least Wesley was weak and unable to defend himself, although it wouldn't be the same to kill him when he wasn't fighting back. The win wouldn't be as highly rewarding. Fred being the way she was also got Gunn out of his way. Things were not going bad for Angelus. He had higher hopes though, and they weren't going to be easy now that they were all aware of Angelus's still being around. He smiled wickedly, baring his canine teeth broadly, as he looked into the bright hospital room at what he hoped to be his next victim. It was a risk, wouldn't be easy. But it would be a hell of a good time. He was going to kill the boy.

"Connor," he uttered under his breath.

Fred and Gunn walked in to the room in which Wesley was unconsciously inhabiting.

"Fred! You're feeling better! That's great. Are you sure you should be up and about so soon?"

"Cordelia, it's been two days. I'm fine! Really. How's Wesley?"

"Still hasn't regained consciousness," Connor interjected, "I promise, the next time I see Angelus, I WILL kill him."

"Connor, I'm not sure that's what Wesley would want," Fred pointed out, "I know that was the plan for a while there, but, we really need to think about other options. We cant lose Angel in this battle. We need him. I think Wesley would agree."

"Who said it was for Wesley?" Connor looked up and grinned at Fred. Fred frowned and responded with a quiet, "oh."

"Maybe we could catch him again," Gunn suggested, "We could use Wesley's Tranq to get him."

"I doubt it," Cordelia said, "He's gonna be stronger than anything now, and he has a leg up on us. We could move!"

"Fine by me, I don't have much to live for in this town anyway, not anymore at least," Gunn agreed.

"No Dammit!! We cant just give up! So what if we move?! Even then Angelus will just kill other people. Hell he might even track us down! If we don't track him down and finish this who will? Huh? WHO!?"

They all stared wide eyed at Fred.

"I'm with her," Connor responded, "I'm not about to let him get away so easy. Not after everything he's done."

"Cordy, Connor, you two are probably exhausted. You haven't slept much in the last few days. Go home; we'll watch Wesley for a while."

"I have a message that you're going to pass on, k?"

"I knew I didn't like you, man!"

"Well you're going to like the new me a lot less."

He bit into the young man's neck, tearing the flesh easily and painfully. He drank of the man until the man went weak in the knees and collapsed. He then looked at his own wrist and tore into it with his fangs, peeling back the skin and snapping veins to supply enough blood for the young man to be re-born.

"Now listen good, either I leave you to die right here, or you deliver my message, what's it going to be?"

The young man grabbed hold of Angelus's wrist and fed off him, all the meanwhile Angelus was whispering his message into the young man's ear as his human body slowly perished.

"Its so sad."

"Hmm?"

"Whenever something's wrong and we don't know what to do we always have Wesley to turn to as the brains. He'd know what to do and he'd give us a direction to go in. I feel a little lost without that kind of guidance."

"I know baby, but you got me here," Gunn smiled playfully.

"You are the muscle. And should anything happen i'm really happy you're here, but I just wish there was some sort of path we had to take. Not just us sitting here waiting to be plucked off one by one."

"Angelus hasn't killed anyone yet... well... at least not anyone we know."

Right then the door burst open and Gunn instinctively grabbed his crossbow and Fred grabbed a cross and stake out of her pockets. However when they turned and faced the intruder it was NOT Angelus as they had thought, though the man was a vampire.

"Rondell?"

Rondell chuckled and smiled so widely that the sight of his fangs almost scared Gunn.

"Rondell? Man, is- is that you?"

"It's the new me, G! Got a message for you from a friend. Says he sees you. Right now he's probably watchin'. Says, he's glad to know his Fred here is doin' better, too bad about Wes though. Ye-eah that's right G, he sees you. He says, don't bother tryin' to find him, you wont, just wait for him to find yo-"

Gunn fired the crossbow at Rondell but missed by a wide shot.

"Ow! Man, WHAT was that for, I'm only doin' you're buddy a favor!"

And with that he fought back. By the end of the fight Rondell, Gunn's old friend, practically brother, lay in a pile of dust and ash on the floor, Gunn had a bloody nose.

"I'm so sorry, Charles, I-"

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Next time I see him there WONT be any long good-byes!" He snapped the arrow he had killed his best friend with in half as if it were what he wished to be Angleus's spine.

Angelus stood outside, in the shadows, watching, laughing.

END CHAPTER


End file.
